TRUTH OR DARE AND MANY OTHER THINGS
by booklover1234567890
Summary: A game where the kids go and play t or d and many things happen


** A/N this is my first story so please review with kind words!**

Percy's POV

I was so bored today, it was raining and we couldn't do anything, so I was sitting in my cabin. I was so bored I cleaned. It was spotless that's how bored I was. I went to Annabeth's cabin to see what she was doing. Of course she was reading a _boring _book.(ADHD and Dyslexia here.)

Then Thalia(the hunters were at camp(Yes they did set the Hermes cabin on fire (long story, but funny!(Let's just say Connor had his but lit on fire!)))), **( A/N I like the word bored and I like the wod perenthesies.)** Nico, Travis, Connor, Katie, Silena, Beckendorf, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Reyna, Piper, Jason, Bianca, Lou Ellen, Nyssa, Will, Malcolm, Clarisse, Chris, Drew, Michael, Grover, and Juniper came into the cabin.

I guess I should explain the dead people. After the war, the campers who fought in the war wished for their dead friends to be brought back from the dead by Hades. Sweet, right?

Then Clarisse said, "Hey Prissy want to play Truth or Dare, or are you to scared?"

"I'll play," I said, "as loong as Annabeth does."

"Sure Perce, I'll play," she told me.

So we all went to _my_ cabin to play Truth or Dare.

I dried everyone off with my awesome water powers. You know I think I have the best cabin in camp(dad let me redesign it to how I want it to be). There is like an awesome sea green carpet and wood floor. There is also like 10 bunks with a chest to go with each. Along with sea green walls with fish and water animals on them and blankets. On the wood side there is 6 love seats,(don't judge me! I have friends(who are dating I might add) and a girlfriend!) 3 three person couches and 5 chairs along with 5 desks with chairs. Annabeth and I sat on a love seat with her leaning on me. Clarisse and Chris sat on another. So did Silena and Beckendorf, Hazel and Frank, Katie and Travis, and Grover and Juniper. Piper, Jason, Leo sat on 1 couch, Nico, Bianca, and Thalia sat on another, and Will, Michael, and Connor trashed the last couch. Reyna, Lou Ellen, Nyssa, Drew, and Malcolm sat on the chairs. Then we played.

Then Nico asked rubbing his hands together, "Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go first," Silena said, " Jason Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"Okay, first you have to go get Rachel." Jason went to get Rachel.

"Jason, I dare you to kiss Rachel in front of the whole camp." Silena said.

"NO!" screamed Jason and Rachel.

"YES!" Silena screamed back.

At lunch,(We ate in the rain by the way. I was lucky I got dry food.) Jason and Rachel went on top of the Zeus table and kissed.

All the Aphrodite kids yelled, "Aww, thats so sweet."

Then we went back into the Poseidon cabin and rachel left and I dried everyone off, _again. _Next it was Jason's turn.

"So, Drew, Truth or dare?" asked Jason.

"Truth." Drew said.

Jason smiled and said, "Which boy do you like better, me or Percy?"

"Um, um, um, um, Percy?" Drew squeaked.

"WHAT!?" Me and Jason said in unison.

Then suddenly Tyson came in and shouted, "BROTHER!" then hugged me.

It felt like a chair fell on me and not one of those light chairs, the big heavy ones.

"Hi Tyson, do you want to play Truth or Dare with us," I asked .

"Yes I do, brother," said Tyson.

"Okay,"I said, "next is Drew."

"Nico Truth or Dare?" asked Drew.

Nico's POV

"Dare," I replied.

"Good, I dare you to go into my cabin and ask my sister Alexis to make you look like a girl, then stay like that for two hours straight." said Drew.

"No." I complained.

"Yes," said Drew, "A dare is a dare."

"Fine," Nico grumbled.

I went into the Aphrodite cabin. Alexis made me look like a girl and Drew, Silena, and Piper aslo helped.

When I got back to the cabin all the couples were making out so I said, "Get a room!" in a high squeaky voice that got everyones attention."

Annabeth's POV

When Nico came out of the Aphrodite cabin I couldn't stop laughing. He was wearing a long blond wig, with blue eye shadow, red lipstick, a pink sundress with butterflys on it, and pink shoes.

The timer was set for two hours, like Drew said.

"Next is Nico," Piper reminded us.

"Alright, Annabeth, Truth or Dare?" asked Nico.

Crap.

"Um...dare," I said.

"I dare you to eat ketchup plain."

He grabbed a ketchup bottle and gave it to me. Then I quickly ate some plain it tasted disgustisng.

"Percy why do you have a ketchup bottle in your cabin? Never mind I don't want to know. I'm next," I said, "Travis, truth or dare."

Travis's POV

"Dare," I said.

Annabeth just smiled.

I think I might die now.

She then said, "Well first Katie has to go outside."

Than Katie left.

"Travis I dare you to fake break up with Katie, than tell her it's a dare."

"NO!" I screamed.

"I thought I would never see a Stoll back out of a dare." She said

That got me. Dang.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Alright Katie, you can come back in now," Annabeth shouted to her.

"Katie um, we're breaking up," I squeaked.

"STOLL!" she screamed. Then she pushed him against the cabin wall.

"Katie, it's a dare," I squeaked.

"What?" she asked.

"IT'S A DARE!" everyone else said.

"Oh, so it was your dare from Annabeth," Katie said.

"YES!" everyone said.

"Okay," Katie said.

"Next is Travis," Piper reminded us.

"Alright, Thalia truth or dare." asked Travis.

Thalia's POV

Crap. I hate Travis's dares, and if I choose truth everybody will think I'm a wimp.

"Um...dare," I said.

Travis smiled evily, "I dare you to kiss Nico in front of Artemis," Travis said.

I was so mad.

"TRAVIS STOLL I AM A HUNTER!" I screamed.

"But, a dare is a dare," Travis added.

"Fine, you go get Artemis," I said.

Just when I said that, Artemis flashed in and said, "What do you need Thalia."

Then Nico came in and kissed me. It was...weird?

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING_ BOY?"_ she asked.

Then she smacked him. It was kind of funny.

"Artemis it's just a dare," Piper said.

"You better not touch her EVER again," she told Nico.

Then Artemis flashed out.

"I'm glad she did'nt turn me into a jackalope," Nico said.

"I'm next," I said, "Bianca, truth or dare."

Bianca's POV

"Truth," I said.

"Which boy would you rather kiss, Malcom or Will?"

"Malcom," I replied like it was obvious.

"Ok," Malcom and Will both said at the same time.

"Bianca, your next," Nico said.

"Okay, Clarisse truth or dare." I asked.

Clarisse's POV

"I dare you to kiss every boy in this room, then go outside and yell that you kissed every boy in this room," Bianca told me.

I was mad, but a dare _is_ a dare, so I am going to do it.

Then we heard a beep.

"Nico your time is up. It's been two hours," Piper said.

Then he quickly ran back to his cabin to change his clothes, and take off the makeup he was wearing. Then he came back.

"So Clarisse, who are you kissing first?" Bianca asked.

"Nico," I said.

"WHAT! WHY ME FIRST!" he said

"Shut up and kiss her you idiot," Thalia said.

Then I went over to Nico and kissed him. Let me just say he freaked out. Of course, that pathetic baby.

"Get over it you wimp." I retorted.

Then I went and kissed every other boy in the room. They reacted the same way as Nico, except for Chris. I saved Chris for last. I went outside and yelled what I did; then came inside and Percy dried me off.

Let's see who I choose.

Leo's POV

"Leo, Truth or dare." Clarisse said.

Um, I might pee my pants!

"Truth." I squeaked out.

"Who do you like?" Clarisse asked.

" Let's see Jenna, Kailey, Rachel from the Demeter cabin, Alexis, Emily, Abby, Kayla..." Everyone started at me wierd. "Oh you mean specifically. Reyna!" I said blushing beet red along with her.

_ That was so embaressing._

"Conner Truth or Dare." I said.

Conner's POV

"Dare." I said.

" I dare you to wear your underwear on your head and over your clothes and running around camp screaming 'I'm captain underpants.'" Leo said.

" Ok easy." I replied.

"I'm totally going to videotape this. Nice one Leo." Thalia said.

"I'll be right back," Conner said. "I gotta go get some underpants.

I came back into the room, and everyone laughed. I was wearing underpants over my clothes, underpants on my head, and a superhero cape with underpants on it.

"Why would you have a cape with underpants on them." asked Annabeth.

"Oh. The cape. I stole it."

Then we all went outside. The good news is that the rain stopped. The first time I screamed I'm captain underpants, everyone just stared. The second time, everyone laughed.

Then I went into the Aphrodite cabin and screamed, "I'm captain underpants."

Of course, the all said "Eeewie!"

Then I did it a few more times then went back into the cabin and said, "Lou Ellen, Truth or Dare?"

Lou Ellen's POV

"Dare," I replied.

"I dare you to kiss whoever you like." Conner told me.

Darn.

I went over to Conner and kissed him.

He fainted. Great. Eh. I'll wake him up later with my magic.

"Juniper, truth or dare?" I asked.

Juniper's POV

"Truth." Juniper replied.

"Have you liked anyone while you and Grover were dating." Lou Ellen asked.

"A satyr named Leon." I said. Grovers mouth was wide open. "Not anymore," I said.

"Truth or dare, Hazel?" I asked.

"Dare."

Hazel's POV

"I dare you to let another person put lipstick on you while they're blindfolded, without hands." Juniper."

"I'll do it." Percy said.

"YES." everyone said.

Crud.

"I'll get the lipstick and the blindfold!" Silena said while running off and retrning quicking. They blindfolded Percy and Me and Percy started. Apparently everyone thought it was entertaining, because they were laughing.

Percy's POV

When I took my blindfold off Hazel's face looked halarious. She got really mad when she saw her face.

"Truth or Dare, Prissy." Hazel growled.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go into the Aphrodite cabin." she said.

"Ok easy."

"Shirtless."

"Not so easy."

I took off my shirt reveling my six pack. I ran to the Aphrodite cabin and knocked. I immediatly got attacked. I finally escaped. It wasn't fun. When I got back everyone was laughing at me, I was covered in lipstick.

"Truth or Dare, Katie." I said evilly

Katie's POV

"Dare," I said.

"I dare you to watch Leo burn 100 of your plants."

"NOOOOOOOOOO! NOT MY PRECIOUS PLANTS!"

"Over exaduration!" he said in a sing songy voice. "You have to." he said.

Darn.

We went to the Demeter cabin.

Leo asked,"So which ones do you want me to burn? Your roses? Daises? Daffodils? Tulips? Lilies? Mari..."

"NO, NONE," I shouted.

"To late," he said while burning our 100 marigold garden.

I started crying while everyone dragged me back to Percy's cabin.

"I hate you Percy." I said while crying."Truth or dare Beckendorf."

Then I stopped crying.

Beckendorf's POV

"Dare."

"I dare you to pretend you are a ballerina for 2 minutes." she replied.

"No."

"You have to."

"Fine."

They watched as I got on my toes and dancedlike a ballerina for the two minutes that seemed like forever.

When I finished I said, "Reyna, truth or dare?"

Reyna's POV

"Truth."

"Is it true that you used to wear makeup."

"Oops I maybe shouldn't have told him that." Percy said.

I was so mad at him.

"JACKSON I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS, and yes I _did_ used to wear makeup." I said/shouted.

"Truth or Dare, Chris?"

Chris's POV

"Truth."

" Is it true that you were drivin insane in the labyrinth because, you were on Kronos's side?" she asked.

Crap.

"...Yes." I grumbled

"Yah, I knew it." she said.

"Moving on," I started. "Tyson, truth or dare?"

Tyson's POV

"Truth."

"How long have you liked Ella the harpy?"

"Ummm I don't know an Ell... Since I first saw her." I said dreamily.

"Nyssa, truth or dare?" I asked.

Nyssa's POV

"Dare."

" I dare you to make me a statue of a fish pony in 1 minute exactly."

So we went to the forges.

Tyson set the timer for 1 minute.

I started as fast as I could, when I finished it kind looked like a weird fish.

Then Tyson came up and yelled, "FISHY!"

Then took it back to Percy's cabin.

"So," I said. "Piper, Truth or Dare?"

Piper's POV

"Truth."

"Have you ever been jealous of anyone?"

"Once, when Drew liked Jason."

"OOHHH! PIPER GOT JEALOUS OF HER OWN HALF SISTER!,"The Stolls said.

"SHUT UP YOU DUMB STOLLS!" I yelled. "Alright Michael, truth or dare?"

Michael's POV

Truth."

"Who do you like?"

Crap.

"Um, um, um, um, um...Drew?"

"Awww, you like me?" Drew asked

He nodded and she giggled.

"Do you want to go out with me?" she giggled.

I said something along the lines of a duh and everyone laughed at me.

"So, Will Truth or Dare?"

Will's POV

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Nyssa."

"Okay!" I said happily.

Nyssa blushed.

I went over to her and kissed her and we both smiled.

We had one of those dreamy moments, then we came back to reality.

"Malcom, Truth or Dare?" I asked.

Malcom's POV

"Dare."

"I dare you to go around camp and ask people what 2 plus 2 is and say your dumb," Will said.

"WHAT! THAT INSULTS MY INTELLIGENCE!" I yelled.

"A dare is a dare you wimp!" Clarisse yelled.

I ran around camp yelling that. Great. Now everyone thinks I'm dumb. I think I heard some people say 'Malcolm do you need some help with that math problem?' Or 'are you shure you know how to get to Percy's cabin Malcolm.' NOO NO NO. They insulted my intelligence. Well time for truth or dare.

"Grover, Truth or Dare." I said.

Grover's POV

"Truth." I replied.

"What is the most embaressing thing you've ever done?" Malcom said evily.

"Well it was when I was in the sea of monsters I was wearing a wedding dress and almost getting married to polymphems." I said. Why did I reveil the most embaressing moment in my life.

"HAHAHA! I can't believe you did that." shouted Connor. Everyone just laughed.

"Silena, Truth or Dare." I said

Silena's POV

I've been waiting forever to get asked now I'm going to say "Dare."

Everyone looked suprised I said that oh well. "I dare you to take all your makeup off and leave it off for the rest of the day." Grover said. I never knew Grover could make such an evil dare. By the looks of everyone elses faces neither could they. Drew's face looked horrified that that could happen. I think my face said the same thing. Meanwhile everyone else just laughed. I went to Percy's bathroom and washed it off. I looked ugly. Hmph.

"This one is for everyone. Truth or dare?" I asked.

Everyone said, "Dare."togehter like it was rehersed.

"I dare you guys to let my cabin give you a makeover except Drew if you want to help. Piper yes you have to. If you don't I'll chain you to a chair and do it. Aphrodite kids can be evil you know."

Everyone stared at me and started saying things like yes, ok, we will, aahhh, and I'm going to die. OK?

"Drew come with me we are going to have a talk with the cabin about this."


End file.
